1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathroom bracket free of installation, and more particularly to a bracket directly fixed on the towel rack in the bathroom whereby the function of the towel rack is not influenced and the space to place objects can be effectively increased.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The space in the common bathroom is extremely limited so that it's hardly possible to install the brackets to place objects. Therefore, we always feel that the space in the bathroom is not enough for placing or washing clothes. Accordingly, how to make use of the bathroom space to meet the use requirements has always been the problem each user has to face every day. Moreover, it's hot and humid in the bathroom so that the user has to take the waterproof, moisture-proof and mold-resistant features of the bracket material into account. In a word, not every kind of bracket can be mounted in the bathroom.
In addition, the suspension racks or the hanging rods have become necessities in the bathroom. However, a drilling operation has to be performed to mount them on the wall. Generally, the user worries about insufficient tools to damage the wall tiles or the door panel in the bathroom so that he dares not to do it himself. To call for the professional help, however, costs too much. Moreover, it's not easy to dismantle the brackets. Also, many holes will be left after the user takes a forced dismantling, and these will destroy the whole appearance of the bathrooms.
Besides, it's common to use sticking or sucking hooks in the bathroom. However, they can be only temporarily used because of their insufficient bond strength or the plastic deformity.